


Watering Jade's Garden

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade loves gardening and is always growing plenty of things, so it's no surprise that she's out tending to her flowers on a bright sunny day. And since she grew up alone, it's no surprise that when nature calls, she doesn't feel like running indoors. Why waste her pee in the toilet when there's plants to be watered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watering Jade's Garden

"Ugh! Weeds!" Jade groaned, leaning down to glare at some unwanted additions to her garden. She prodded at them with her trowel for a moment. Then, with a smile, she focused on the unwanted plants and teleported them to the compost pile. Her space powers came in handy for quite a lot of things. 

Jade stood up straight and admired the now-weed-free segment of her flowerbed. The flowers there looked healthy and quite beautiful. She had a long garden going all of the way around her house, and these flowers might have been her favorite thing in it. Not that she didn't love all of the plants she grew - gardening was still one of her favorite hobbies. 

Something caught Jade's attention out of the corner of her eye, but she quickly realized it was just her reflection in the window in front of her. She smiled and giggled at herself, her dog ears twitching happily, and admired the dress she was wearing. It was a bright sunny day, and much too warm for her usual godtier getup. Fortunately, Kanaya had helped her alchemize various other articles of clothing from her witch of space outfit, and now she was wearing a cute and very comfortable space sundress. It was perfect for hanging around outside and doing some minor garden work.

Jade squatted down again, and inspected a few of the flowers more closely. She prodded at the dirt below them, and found it drier than it should have been. "Oh, you guys must be thirsty!" With a giggle, she teleported a watering can into her hands. 

As she shifted her position, though, Jade felt a bit of pressure in her bladder. She realized she had a bit of an urge to pee, and a smile crept over her face. Jade set the watering can off to the side and stood up again. Having lived alone on an island for most of her life, she had never had any qualms about pissing wherever she felt like. Over time, she'd gotten quite used to using her plants as urinals, both outside and in the greenhouse. A bit of extra fertilization certainly never hurt, and Jade found it a bit exciting to be able to apply such a personal touch to her gardening projects. And of course, it meant she never had to go as far to the bathroom. It was clearly a beneficial arrangement all around.

Jade looked around to make sure the coast was clear - now that she wasn't so isolated, she had to be a bit more careful with relieving herself outside. Dave would be horrified if he saw, and Jade didn't know what to expect from the others. It was a bit frustrating that she could no longer be quite so free with her public urination, but that minor annoyance was more than cancelled out by the benefit that came from being a space player. Jade closed her eyes and put her hand on her stomach, and focused on her bladder. Her space powers made it easy to expand the volume of the urine inside, and soon her small urge to pee was replaced by a feeling of desperation.

"Don't worry guys, I got plenty of water coming up for you!" Jade addressed her flowers with a giggle, as she gently patted her now-bulging bladder. She wasted no time in straddling the flowerbed, with one leg up against the wall of the house and the other in the dirt. She squatted down just a bit, and hiked up her skirt.

Jade peered down at her already-naked crotch, and held her vulva to aim. Another socially-unacceptable habit she'd developed on her island was not caring for underwear, especially during the summer. She still enjoyed going commando from time to time, and working in her garden on a day like today was a perfect time for it. And her space powers meant that in a pinch, she could simply teleport some underwear from her drawers to crotch - no one would be the wiser.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jade sighed happily in relief as she relaxed and started to empty her now-bursting bladder. At first a small trickle dribbled out onto a pink flower directly below her. Her stream quickly thickened and started spraying into the dirt nearby, soon becoming strong enough to dig into the loose soil a bit.

Jade giggled at the sight as her yellow-tinted piss arced through the air and shimmered in the sunlight. She slowly started to shake her hips and butt a bit, watching as her pee stream danced around in the air. It splattered down haphazardly on the flowers and dirt below. She couldn't help but giggle some more at the situation and at the sensations as she relieved herself.

After a few more moments of basking in her enjoyment of what she was doing, Jade decided to get to work a bit more systematically. With a grin, she reached down to hold a finger on each side of her labia, to help her aim more precisely. Then, by leaning her body and using her hand for small adjustments, she directed her stream of piss at the last row of flowers behind her. It splashed over the leaves and stems in the way, and dripped down into the dirt. Jade swayed her hips, swinging her stream slowly across the row, making sure that all of the flowers got enough fertilization. Then she adjusted her aim a bit forward, and moved onto the next row.

With a gleeful smile and some giggly sighs, Jade swayed back and forth at she continued to relieve herself, systematically watering each row of flowers with her urine. Her strong stream dotted each flower and stem with drops of liquid, and dampened the soil below them. Soon enough Jade had made her way to peeing on the flowers directly below her, straightening her back so that her piss flowed straight down. Then she began to lean back and hold herself to adjust her aim forward, to pee on the flowers in front of her.

Jade made her way across a few more rows of flowers, but then realized her bladder was almost empty. She certainly didn't have enough urine left to water the remaining rows of flowers. But that was an easy enough problem to fix - with a deep breath Jade expanded the volume of her bladder again. Suddenly she once more felt like she was bursting. With a groan, Jade pushed even harder, spraying out a strong stream onto the flowers in front of her. 

The newly-added pressure on her bladder only made her feeling of relief more intense, and Jade shuddered and sighed as her urine continued to pour out. She continued aiming back and forth across the rows of flowers, admiring her yellow stream as it glistened in the sunlight. The flowing pee drenched the flowerbed as it sprayed around. 

Finally, Jade aimed her pee stream across the last row of flowers, a few feet in front of her. She admired the distance her piss was getting for a moment, then relaxed a bit. Jade could feel that her bladder was mostly empty now, and she aimed the remainder of her urine haphazardly around the flowerbed. When her stream weakened from the torrent it had been, she stood up straight and sighed contentedly as the last little bit trickled out and pooled on the dirt directly below her.

And just like that Jade was done, and almost instantly she'd let her skirt back down and stepped away from the flowerbed. She leaned back over the flowers with a satisfied grin, inspecting the now-damp soil and the beads of liquid on some of the petals. Jade sniffed, and laughed at the mingling scents of her fresh urine with the flowers' smells. "Okay, you guys, drink up! You've got lots of growing to do!"


End file.
